Seth Imprints NEW UPDATE 62009
by AliceWhite13
Summary: Seth Clearwater, now 17, imprints on Hannah, 14. Seth learns she has some secrets left over from before he knew her. Can he make it alright for Hannah, or will she always be scared. Way better than summary is. At least I think it is. lol.
1. Chapter 1

In the Name of Love

Summary: I know its been done millions of times but…

Seth Clearwater, one of the La Push werewolves, scratch that…_shapeshifters_, finally imprints. He imprints on a fourteen year old girl named Hannah. She wants to step it up to the next level, but Seth won't because he's afraid he won't be able to control his...emotions, and might phase. What will happen? Will Hannah be able to seduce her werewolf boyfriend, or will Seth hold his ground?

Seth is seventeen at the time, so he continues to phase and help the werewolves, especially since there are still vampires in the area, so he can be seventeen when Hannah is seventeen, then he will stop phasing for good. Most of the gushy, lovey stuff happens at night when Seth comes over and sleeps with Hannah, before going out on patrol at three in the morning. Sometimes she comes with him and waits at Sam's and Emily's; she had begun to think of Emily as an older sister. Then one night Hannah tells Emily about what happened with another guy…and Hannah's world is turned upside down.

[Seth]

"Please Seth, please," Hannah begged, moving closer to him, and giving him the puppy dog look.

"No, Hannah don't do this again, I'm not going to give in," I said, pleading for her to stop making me feel like a bad guy.

"Whatever," she said, faking mad, and turning over to her other side. We were lying in her bed like every night, whispering to each other. I stared at her back. Her bra straps were hanging out of her pink tank top that was scrunched up from turning around, revealing the smooth tan skin on the bottom of her back; she also had on _really_ short plaid pink boxers. _Not a good outfit, _it thought, _if I'm planning to keep this situation at bay. _

_"_Oh don't do this please," I said, laying a hot hand on her shoulder. She turned over all too willingly, and smiled her smile. Her big, toothpaste commercial, without the lame music, smile. I loved that smile.

"Fine, but that means you have to take me tonight," she said.

"You know, you're going to have to sleep, eventually," I said, "yesterday at school I had to wake you up during lunch that defiantly shows how much you need sleep, seeing if you can sleep in the loudest cafeteria on Earth. You haven't slept in two days I think."

"Take me or you have to do ANYTHING else I say," she said, winking. I sighed; I'd rather not have her sleep for a week, than have to do what she wanted to do even more.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Seth?" she said, a little wary.

"What sweetie?" I said.

"Why cant we Seth? Please just tell me why?" I groaned, we'd been having the same conversation almost every night for the past three weeks.

"Because I don't want to hurt you, ive already told you that a million times," I said.

"I trust you Seth, I love you, and you love me too, right?"

"Of course silly," I said stroking her hair. She sat up and looked at me.

"You know all the petting and stuff isn't really helping this matter, it make me just want to do it more," she said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I like it anyways," she said, smiling her luminous smile again, and laying back down next to me.

"Emily and Sam, do it im sure, and every other werewolf, Paul and Kim, and im sure Jacob and Nessie will sooner or later, s much as Edward will hate that," she said, "so why cant we, they don't get hurt."

"Hannah, they are a lot better than me at not being able to just burst into a werewolf, tearing all their clothes to shreds, and killing whatever is in front of them."

"Now the tearing off the clothes I wouldn't mind, but the killing part, would be bad, but I trust you Seth, I know that wont happen, you're strong enough not to phase," she said still pleading, sucking up a little, trying to soften the deal.

"Hannah," I said, exasperated, I didn't want to talk about this anymore tonight, "let me talk to the guys first."

"So it's a possibility?" she asked her eyes gleaming.

"Maybe when you get older, like after we are married."

"Seth," she said groaning, "I can't wait that long."

"Too bad," I said, I was putting my foot down, even though I hated not giving her what she wanted. I really was trying to protect her, even though I really wanted to have sex with her too I couldn't; I wasn't sure if I could.

"How about my fifteenth birthday?" she asked, trying to barter.

"No that's in like three months!" I said laughing.

"That's the point," she said, "fine, Valentines Day?" she said, raising and lowering her eyebrows.

"May…No, Hannah stop please, this is so hard not being able to say yes, because you know I want to do it as much as you do, I really am trying to protect you. I don't want you to end up like Emily."

"There is nothing wrong with what happened to Emily, it was a complete accident," she said.

"Yeah, those scars down her face are nothing, okay, whatever, you're still not going to get you're way, on anything else you can but not this," I said. I reached my arm over her and picked up the battery alarm clock that she never used, since she never went to sleep. It was 2:45. "We need to go," I muttered.

"OK, but you're not getting out of this conversation," she said, carefully getting out of bed trying not to make the bed creak. I opened Hannah's bedroom window, and popped the screen out like we do every night.

"Wait here," I said. I climbed swiftly down the big maple tree close to the window and phased while Hannah climbed down. She hopped on my back, which was now fury, and getting wet in the drizzling rain. _She's gonna freeze, _I thought. I whined to let her know something was wrong.

"I'm fine," she said, knowing I was worrying, burying her head into my back, "go." I mentally sighed and took off. The guys were silent mainly, nothing big going on tonight. I arrived at Emily's and Hannah slid off my back. Embry, Quill, and Paul were coming in to Emily's from running patrol, and Jacob, and Sam were waiting on me to start going. Hannah patted my head then took off into Sam and Emily's house. Embry, Quill, and Paul went into the garage to phase so they could go eat.

[Hannah]

I ran into Emily's kitchen, warm and inviting, and almost ran straight into Paul's wide chest.

"Whoa, slow down," he said, a little madly.

"Sorry, Paul," I said, shyly, I had never really gotten to know him like the rest of the pack.

"It's okay," he mumbled, stuffing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich into his mouth whole. I rolled my eyes. I loved the pack, but they all ate like well…dogs.

"Hey little sister, what's up?" Embry said, giving me a food filled smile.

"Nothing," I said. Obviously I wasn't getting a heartfelt conversation with Emily tonight.

"Alright, guys, outside, or in the basement, you're making a mess. Slow down Quill the food isn't running away," Emily said, sensing something was up. The guys all picked up as much food as they could carry, which was a lot in their huge hands. After a few minutes the kitchen was a deadly silence.

"Alright, spill, what's wrong, I haven't seen you with that face since they took MTV2 off your cable package," Emily said trying to lighten the mood.

"No, Emily this is worse," I said, she gasped and put her hand in front of her scar covered mouth. "Stop it im serious."

"Alright, I'm sorry, what's up?"

"This is kind of embarrassing, but, um you and Sam, um, _do_ _it_, right?" I said.

"Uh…do wha…OH!…um, yes, why?"

"See, I really can't wait until me and Seth are married to do it with him, because I love him so much, and he wont do it."

"Maybe he isn't ready?" Emily said, her face a little red.

"No he said he was, he's just worried that he will phase during it, you know because of not being able to control his…emotions…right. He says he has to try a lot harder than the other guys, but I don't get that."

"He doesn't have to try harder, I don't know why he's saying that, maybe I can talk to Sam…"  
"NO, don't do that," I said, "I'm not really worrying about it THAT much, but it just makes me feel kinda of like, how um, Michael was before, you know all that happened." Then I burst into tears. "I'm sorry, just he was acting like that too then one night he just broke into my room and raped me, and left me there on my bed, taking something I could never get back."

"What are you talking about?!" Emily screeched, standing up.

"No one knows about it and I think…I think," I said, still crying. Emily bit her ruined lip, "you don't have to tell me I can tell it's hard for you to talk abo…"

"HANNAH! WHATS WRONG!" Seth yelled running into Emily's kitchen, his hands shaking uncontrollably. He gave Emily a look like it was her fault, and ran back out side, where we heard the sound of shredding clothes, and a long melancholy howl. I sighed,

"Emily would you mind running me home, he wont be back for a while. I need to get ready for school." It was already six A.M. and I still needed a shower.

"Sure, let me get my keys," she said, still eyeing my wet face that looked even more hurt.

[Seth]

"Seth, come back, Emily says she's fine…"

"Seth, come on man, she needs you, calm down and circle back…"

"Man, I'm hungry…come on Seth!"

I thought, _shut up guys let me run this off and ill come back_. I mentally sighed, and thought_, does anyone know what happened yet? _All was silent. _I take that as a yes…. I thought. _Sam was the only one to think something that made since the rest were thinking dumb things like songs and about food.

_She was talking to Emily about the… situation…that you talked to us about earlier, and then she started saying you were acting like Michael did before, then she started crying and said, something like, before he raped me and took something she cant get back, her virginity I guess. So then you came in after we heard her crying and then you ran out and phased, Emily took her home and here we are…three hours later._

_Guys I'm phasing back, I need to think for a minute by myself, but im sure my dumb emotions will get me and ill be running again, _I thought, then phased back to my human form. My clothes were still back at Emily's so I was glad I was in the forest deep enough. I thought to myself,

_Someone raped her? And he acted like me? That's got to be what's messing with her head all of a sudden. She's lucky he didn't kill her. I'm going to kill that Michael kid, whoever he is. Luckily she didn't end up pregnant. _I thought back then, for ay signs of pregnancy. _She hadn't been sick, or getting bigger, so I don't think she is, maybe its too early to tell. I don't know about this stuff, maybe ill ask Emily. Wait a minute…the other day she _was _throwing up…she said she just had a 24-hour thing. What if she is pregnant? _At that moment I phased, exploding back into my wolf form, unable to control my emotions. The guys were waiting. I thought what I had just thought and all was silent.

_I'm gonna run another circle and then go ask Emily directly what happened._

_I wouldn't say anything about your…ideas just ask her what Hannah said. Then go to her. _

_Don't worry I wont say anything dumb. _I took off to Sam and Emily's so I could ask her what happened and eat something, plus Hannah doesn't get out of school for another five hours. _Ugh Im going to have to explain to the principal why I wasn't in school today. _After getting to Sam's I phased and changed into my clothes. Then I went inside to get the full story.

[Hannah]

_Well this makes my day a whole lot better, _I thought. I stared up at the walls of the bathroom stall I was locked in, crying. Someone had called me a slut, and taped a sign to my back with the words,

_Easy, cheap, and long-lasting. 1-317-850-SLUT. _

Along with that, Michael had been coming up and slapping my butt, and whispering stuff in my ear. It made me so uncomfortable and I really hated it. So now the whole school is talking about how I'm probably already pregnant because of my seventeen year old boyfriend.

_Seth has it so easy, _I thought_, why couldn't I be the older one in this pair. _I drew in a shaky breath_, I'm not going to sit here crying all day, Im gonna do what I came in here for. _I unzipped my back pack and pulled out the pregnancy test I had bought at the drug store in Seattle, I couldn't buy it in town because everyone knew everything in this dumb little town. I read the instructions again, and stuck it under me and did my business. I recapped it, and stuck it back in the box, and put the box back in my back pack. _Ill look at it after school_, I thought. I unlocked the door and washed my hands. Then I walked out of the bathroom with my head high, and my stomach flipping and flopping.

[Seth]

"I'm going to pick up Hannah from school, should I bring her back here?" I asked Emily, as I was picking up my car keys.

"Do you want to talk to her yourself first?" Emily asked.

"Kinda, not really, I'll just talk to her in the car on the way over here, I don't want to say much, I want someone on hand in case I have to phase," I said, hating the wolf gene more than ever. I couldn't be with Hannah when she was hurting, for fear I would hurt her. _I want to murder whoever that bastard is that hurt my baby_, I thought, sliding the keys into the ignition on my old Ford pickup, and turned it a few times to start it. I pulled up to the sidewalk just as the bell rang. I waited in the car for Hannah. She was one of the first ones out. _She looks terrible_, I thought. I slammed the door open and was standing in front of her in about five seconds. She started crying, and I hugged her tightly to me, protecting her from bullets if I had to, I one hand on her lower back, and the other on the back of her head. Kids were pointing a little and laughing. I gave them a dirty look and most of them ran away, that was the one good point of being overly huge.

"Seth, can't breathe," she said after a minute, still crying. I released my grip a little, but still hugging her she said,

"So you know?"

"Yeah, come on lets go," I said, opening the door of the car and placing her in it. She dried her tears, and smiled a fake smile. I didn't smile back. I walked around the back of my truck, so I wouldn't have to see her hurt face. _At least I don't need to phase yet, _I thought, gratefully. I jumped in and started the truck, I took off going the long way so I could talk to her.

"When?" I asked, knowing she'd know what I meant. She drew in a shaky breath,

"About two months ago, it was the first night you didn't stay with me, and I thought it was you at the window, so I opened it up right away, and said he'd kill you if I didn't do it with him."

"But I'm a werewolf," he said, "You know we can't get hurt really."

"That was before I knew about it all, you told me the next day." I could have killed myself right then. It might not have happened if I would have stayed, or would have told her sooner or would have…

"Stop feeling all guilty, it happened and there's nothing you can do about it," she said

"There is too something I can do, I can kill that little bastard," I said, yelling. She cringed away. "Sorry, but I cant help it I'm going to feel guilty for the rest of my life."

"That's stupid," she said, her eyes watering a little, "I'm not four you know, I can take care of myself."

"Not very well, obviously, if I would have been there, I could have killed him right there on the spot."

"Whatever," she said.

"At least your okay, at least he didn't kill you like all the other psychopaths out there, and the best thing is your not pregnant or anything, right?"

"Right," she said, very quietly. We pulled up to Sam's then, a good thing, because I didn't know how much longer I could keep my emotions at bay.

"Why are we here?" Hannah asked, still quiet.

"Because I'm not done talking to you, but I didn't know if id need Sam and Jacob on hand," I said, hating myself for what I was. She sighed and got out of the truck, slamming the door. I sighed and followed her in.

[Hannah]

_I need to check that test_, I thought.  
"I gotta go to the bathroom," I said when I walked in. I went down he hallway off the kitchen to the powder room. I shut the lid of the toilet and sat down on it. I took the box out of my back pack and slid the thin plastic test out of it, keeping my hand over the display screen. I took a big breath and counted to three. I took my hand off and looked down. Then blacked out.

"Hey she's waking up," Embry, said. I looked around. I was in Sam and Emily's living room on the couch. Embry was on a chair near me, watching for when I woke up. Paul and Quill were over near the front door whispering, but stopped after Embry said I was waking up. A second later Emily was at my side. I could care less about all of them, I want my Seth, I cant remember what happened.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, running her hand across my forehead.

"Yes, What hap-p…" Then I remembered, the test. Oh, the pregnancy test. I got dizzy again, and flopped back onto the pillow. "Uggh…" I put my hands over my face and silently cried.

"Guys, can you leave?" Emily murmured, and I heard the front door open, then close after a moment. Emily padded back to me, and stood silently. I took my hands off of my face, and said,

"What do I do Emily?"

"First, you need to make sure that the test was right, I had Paul go and get five more tests." I laughed in spite of the situation. I could picture Paul at the counter of the drugstore, the clerk giving him odd looks. "You'll have to take them when you can, because obviously you cant take them all at once. So we'll just keep you drinking lots of orange juice, and hope it makes you fill up faster."

"Iced tea, makes me have to go," I said.

"Oh, well then Ill send Paul for that too," Emily said, calling out for Paul to get some iced tea. I heard a loud groan and then a car starting.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Well Sam, Jacob, Collin, and Brady, took off after him, after he saw the te-"

"HE SAW IT!" I exclaimed. I figured he had but actually getting it set in stone caused me to freak.

"Yes, he did, and after we had you safely on the couch, he exploded, practically in the living room, and took off into the woods. He changed back into human form a little bit after, because the guys cant hear his thoughts."

"This is all my fault," I said, groaning, "If I hadn't fainted this wouldn't have happened."

"Hannah, stop it, its not your fault," Emily said. Embry and Quill came in. "I thought I told you guys to stay outside?" Emily said in her quiet voice.

"Well we had to tell you-," Quill started but was interrupted by Embry.

"They found him."

"Good," Emily said. My heart fluttered, I wanted Seth here with me.

"They're talking to him right now, to convince him that Hannah needs him, but he keeps saying, stupid stuff."

"What do you mean stupid stuff?" Emily asked. I still couldn't talk.

"Like its his fault, she's like this, stuff like that," Embry said. I started crying again. Embry and Quill shot a nervous glance at each other, then Embry whispered something in Emily's ear.

"She deserves the right to know that as much as it will tear her up," Emily said after he was done. She nodded and motioned for him to tell me.

"Well, uh, Hannah, he, uh, said he wasn't coming back until, uh he killed that kid, that uh, you know got you…pregnant," Embry said, having difficulty saying pregnant with a straight face. I almost passed out again, but instead adrenaline rushed through my bloodstream and kicked my heart up a notch,

"NO HE CAN'T DO THAT!" I screamed, "Do you know what would happen if he got caught or something, he cant do this! Its stupid, all this fuss, I want an abortion anyways! I don't want this kid."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Emily said, "Once they do it, you cant change it, youll have to know that you killed a developing human for the rest of your life."

"I don't care, don't you see how much this is hurting HIM! I don't care about me, I only care about Seth!" Emily bit her lip, not knowing what to say. "I want Seth home, someone go get him!" I looked at Embry with a glare that could probably scare a vampire.

"Sam, and Jacob, are trying to convince him to come back but it's not working," Embry said, "but maybe if we tell him what's going on here, he will"

"Let's go!" Quill shouted, happy to get away from all the crying. They ran out, and we heard Paul drive up. He ran in and set the two gallon bottles or iced tea he had bought, on the counter and ran back out. Emily looked at me.

"I need to pee," I said. She handed me a box. I looked at it and sighed,

"Why do I have to take more, I already know I'm going to get an abortion?"

"I think you should think about it," Emily said, " I know the point of imprinting is to make stronger werewolves, but they don't make you fall in love with someone so you can kill the baby. Even if it wasn't with Seth, you still have the power to create one, that's why he imprinted on you."

"Yeah, that's why he's not here, because he doesn't really love me," I said, "that's why he's not here."

"Hannah stop you're being exactly how he is, childish," Emily said.

"Whatever," I mumbled, and walked into the bathroom, locking the door.

[Seth]

_"Hannah, Hannah, wake up!" Her head was flopped back on my arm, and I held her body in my arms_

_"Oh my god, look at this," Emily said, holding a strip of plastic. She held it up to my face, and it took me a minute to realize what it was. That little strip of plastic, with the blue plus sign, sent me into a rage of fury. I laid Hannah on the couch, and took off, the house long behind me. [End Flashback]_

I heard someone behind me a ways. I ran until I could phase back. I phased back and hid, until Sam, Jacob, Collin, and Brady ran past. I was still crying when they circled back and found me. I didn't care. They phased back, and slipped on their clothes, handing me extra shorts they had brought.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Come on Seth come back, Hannah is fine, and she needs you," Sam pleaded.

"No, I'm not going back, until I kill that monster, that hurt her like this."

"How do you know she's hurting, maybe she wanted it to happen?" Collin said.

"Shut up you're not helping," Jacob said.

"There is no way Seth she wanted that, she is a wreck, but I think its mainly because you're not there with her, she's awake now, I can here Embry, they're coming this way."

"Well then I'm running again," I said. Embry, Quill and Paul ran up right then and phased back.

"Seth, you need to come home, Hannah's going crazy, do you want her to be sad because you're not there?"

"No but I'm not going until that Michael kid is dead," I said.

"She doesn't want you to kill him, she just wants you to come home," Quill said, "she says she wants an abortion thing, if the test was even right."

"That's retarded," I said, "she doesn't need to do that, Ill come home." I sighed, and took off the shorts tying them to my leg, then phased, accidentally swiping Jacob on the arm. They all phased then.

"Sorry, Jake," I thought.

"It's okay, lets go." We took off, them all thinking different supporting things. I blocked them all out, thinking only of Hannah.

We got there and I phased outside the door, slipped on my shorts, and walked in. Hannah wasn't on the couch.

"Where is she?" I asked Emily, who was standing outside the bathroom door. She pointed at it. "Oh." The door opened, and Hannah came out looking at the ground, and handed another test to Emily. She looked up finally and saw me. Her face lit up, and she smiled her big smile. She stood in front of me, unsure if she could hug me or not, I think. I beat her to it, and pulled her into a light hug. She locked her arms around my waist, her hands in little fists. I kissed the top of her head, and tried not to get too upset. She was crying again, and when she let go of me my shirt was soaked.

"Sorry," she said, still crying. I wiped the tears off her face, and said,

"Its fine," I looked at the guys, and Emily, "Can you give us a minute?" Sam looked wary, but said,

"We'll wait in the garage, you guys talk in the kitchen, so we'll be close enough if you need us."

"Thanks," I said, as they filled out the garage door, and left us in the kitchen.

"Seth, I'm so sorry, I mean this is all my fault and now its making every one-"

"Stop its not your fault, its that stupid bastard that did this to you, its his fault not yours," I said, "I just wish you would have told me that it happened then instead of now."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I swear if you say you're sorry one more time…"

"Sorry, oh I mean I wont."

"Good. Now are you sure you want an abortion? Are you sure its still early enough?"

"I don't know, Seth, I don't know anything, I don't know what to do. I do know that I don't want this baby, I'm fourteen for heavens sake."

"You said the other day you were ready for sex, isn't this the same thing?"

"I meant I was ready with you, I had already done it before and didn't want you to know, so I was trying to get you to do it with me and think it was your baby."

"Don't you think I would of found out sooner or later?"

"Yeah, but I was planning on you having sex with me so I was betting on later, but that didn't work out," she said, looking at the ground, "I'm not ready for this Seth, I was wrong, I'm sorry."

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! I roared.

"Yes, it is, because the only reason I wore short skirts and low cut shirts was so you would want me more, and you'd do it with me, then I guess I attracted attention from other guys, then he raped me, and then I was more determined to get you to do it with me, because I had a felling like I was pregnant all along."

"Oh my gosh Hannah, I'm so sorry," I said, shaking my head, "If I would have just told you the real reason I couldn't have sex with you this would never have happened."

"What real reason?" she asked, "You're embarrassed of me right?"

"Holy crap, NO, Hannah you're the most beautiful girl on this planet, no way would I be embarrassed of you."

"I mean because Im younger than you," she said.

"Well that's kinda part of it," I said. She bit her lip, and started to stand up. "Wait I didn't mean the embarrassed part, I just meant because you're younger, and I'm practically eighteen, that is almost rape, if I have sex with you. It just didn't feel right to me."

She stood up then and slipped he arms lightly around my neck, and pressed her forehead into my collarbone.

"I'm Sorry, Hannah." She backed up then, and sat back on the island chair. She just looked at me for a minute, and I did the same. Emily burst in with a smile, and was holding up the test. It showed a pink minus sign.

"This is a good sign, the first test might have just been a dud," Emily said. I looked at Hannah, and she looked extremely happy, but still sad, because of the wet tear stains on her face. "I suggest, we go to a real doctor," Emily said. Hannah looked scared again, but nodded her head.

"You want me to see if Carlisle can do it hear instead?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Ill be back." I kissed her forehead and ran out, and phased, taking off to the Cullen's.


	2. Chapter 2

[Seth]

In a few minutes of me running my fastest I was at the Cullen's. I was phased and walking up to the door, when Edward flung it open.

"Seth, I heard you thinking, this is terrible, I'm so sorry,"  
he said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Thanks buddy," I said, clapping my hand on his shoulder. _Ouch, that hurt, _I thought. Edward laughed and took me inside where Alice and Carlisle were waiting in the foyer. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in front of the large TV watching a Redskins football game. _I'd give anything to be doing that right now, _I thought.

"Seth, Edward told us what's wrong, unfortunately I cannot perform the ultrasound, Hannah will have to go to a doctor," Carlisle said, "I know a great one in Seattle, as I'm sure you wouldn't want to go to the hospital in town."

"No, we won't do that," I said, "she's going to be mad, I just hope that she really isn't pregnant."

"I'm sorry I couldn't see this happening Seth," Alice said, "but she's around you so much I can't see her like I can't see you."

"Its okay, it's not your fault or anything," I said. _I'm going to kill that kid, _I thought, and then remembering Edward listening I thought_, wanna help Edward?_

"Seth could I speak to you, privately?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said. We ran from the house, him slowing down for me to keep up, as I was still in my human form. Once we were far enough away from the house, he turned to me and started,

"Seth it's not a good idea to kill the kid."

"He hurt Hannah, or course I'm gonna hurt him," I said, giving him a look like that was the most obvious thing on Earth, besides that the sky is blue.

"Seth, think, he's just a hormone human ruled teenager, think back, you had that stage too," Edward said, convincingly, "What he did is very wrong of course, but I would suggest handling this is a legal manor, or just leaving it be, and not saying anything about it."

"If she ends up pregnant, do you know how hard that will be for her?" I asked, "She's going to get bigger, she won't be able to hide it much longer."

"I thought you said that she's getting an abortion?" Edward said, using his medical voice, to coin the right terms in the right accent.

"Well that's what she wants, and if that is really what she wants then ill give it too her, but if not she can have the baby," I said, shaking my head, "but I don't think that's what she wants, she hates attention to be put on her."

"Yeah right she loves it," Edward said, "I go to the same school as her; I've seen how she dresses." I shot him a look. "Sorry."

"I know she was only dressing like that to get attention from _me _and I didn't give it to her and some other ass did, and know she is ending up pregnant because of me."

"How could you even twist that around so it's your fault?" Edward asked confused even though he had full access to my mind.

"If I would have given her enough attention from the beginning this wouldn't have happened," I roared, my hands were shaking uncontrollably now, and I knew I was about to phase. I turned and ran off, bursting into form mid-stride.

"Okay nice, chatting," I heard Edward murmur sarcastically. I shook my fury head and ran off, the screaming thoughts, of the pack already ringing in my head.

[Hannah]

"_No get away!" I shouted at the figure climbing into my window._

"_Shh…we don't wanna wake your parents do we?" he asked seductively, "Now you're gonna have sex with me, or I'm going to kill that weird boyfriend of yours, in his sleep."_

"_You wouldn't do that," I said, hoarsely. _

"_You wanna bet?" he said, pulling a gun out of his pocket and sitting it on the window sill. "So will you do it or not?" _

"_Yes." I replied, to keep Seth safe._

_"Good," he replied, walking across the room. I closed my eyes and cried as I heard the sound of unzipping denim._

"What did he say?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was still at Emily's and had fallen asleep. Seth was in the doorway with Emily and Sam. Seth's eyes darted around then met mine. I smiled softly, not showing my teeth. He smiled back, and came over to me. He sat down on the floor on his knees and stared into my eyes, and pushed my hair back from my face,

"Baby, Carlisle can't do it, so we have to go to Seattle tomorrow, I'm sorry." I sighed,

"It's okay it's not your fault."

"We might not have to go at all, this other test just finished and it's another minus sign," Emily called from the kitchen island.

"Well I think it would still be a good idea to go, so I'm going to make an appointment for you, okay?" Seth asked me.

"Sure, why not," I replied sarcastically. Seth kissed my hand, then my forehead, and then walked out of the room, grabbing the cordless phone. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I stood on the opposite side of the island from Emily and just stared at her.

"Looks like you have grown up a lot in the past few days," Emily said, sliding a glass of iced tea across the counter to me.

"Well I guess so," I said, "Do my parents know where I am?"

`"Yes, we explained to them that you were staying at my house for a few days because Sam and all the guys were going out of town, and I didn't want to be here by myself."

"That's a pretty good lie," I said, smiling into the glass as I took a drink.

"Thanks, I thought of it all by myself," Seth said, walking into the room. "It's set for tomorrow at one, so you guys have to leave her at nine in the morning."

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"I haven't been to school one day this week yet, my mom is getting pissed," Seth replied.

"Does she know about this?" I asked, hoping for a negative answer.

"Yes, she does, and she gets I want to be here for you, but she says I need to go to school and at least get my homework," Seth said, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry." I walked over to him, and kissed his cheek.

"It's not your fault," I said.

"I know, I just want to be there, but it is probably better that I don't go, I might explode in the doctor's office. Now that would be difficult to explain," he explained, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, running a cold hand down his neck. He shuddered a little, and I smiled and bit back laughter.

"Very, funny," he murmured, as he leaned down and kissed me. I reached up on my toes and kissed him back putting my hands on his shoulders. I heard Emily leave the room to give us some privacy. As soon as she did, Seth's hand slid down my back, stopping right above my butt. I wound one of my hands through his hair, and kissed him harder. He smiled a little, not realizing we were going farther than we ever had. His hands moved a little on my back, and his hot fingers touched the skin on my back where my tank top had ridden up. His hands felt like sparks, but good sparks. I shuddered a bit. His hand moved up under my shirt a little more, and I wanted him to hurry up, I parted lips with him momentarily and then returned kissing him. His hand under my shirt was rising slowly, and the other was pressing my to him even more. I heard the door to the kitchen from the garage open, and then someone yell,

"Oh gosh, sorry!" Then the door slammed shut again, and I could hear loud laughing from outside. He stopped, then, he was smiling, and I could tell I was blushing like crazy. He laughed so loud, then kissed me on my forehead and we both burst out laughing again. It felt really good to laugh, after the day's solemn events. I had tears running down my face, and then all of a sudden I was crying for real. Seth stopped clutching his abs immediately, and picked me up, and sat me on the island, like a little kid.

"Shh, I'm right here, it's okay," he soothed me, "Don't cry, please, don't cry anymore, it'll be alright. Nothing will ever hurt you again." I continued to cry into his chest for a minute. After a few more minutes, I leaned back from his chest, wiped my eyes, and then sneezed. He laughed and handed me a Kleenex out of the box on the counter. I wiped my nose, and threw it in the trash on the side of the counter. He picked me up then, bridal style, and took me over to the couch, throwing me on it a little. I laughed, as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Hmm, maybe I should sleep at your house tonight?" I said, winking. He rolled his eyes and kissed me again, and I grabbed the sides off his face, and kissed him back harder.

"Maybe," he said, even though I knew the answer later would be a no.

"Is everyone decent" Quil said as he walked in the kitchen with a hand held over his eyes, the other sweeping the air in front of him. Seth laughed, and I giggled a little, a blush creeping up my face though. Quil cautiously took his hand off his face and blinked a few times.

"Whew. Okay guys its safe to come in," he called out into the garage. Embry, Sam, Emily, and Paul came in. The door slammed as Paul shut it.

"Sorry," he said, glancing at the look Emily was giving him. The door opened again and in walked…Leah. _LEAH! _She was blushing a little probably because she had to stand outside while her brother had a make-out session. I blushed deeper.

"Hey," she said, walking over and dropping down on the couch, on the other side of Seth, who was holding my cold hand.

"Alright, well, here's the plan," Sam started saying. Seth to the right of me rolled his eyes. Sam always treated everyone like the pack. "Tomorrow while, Hannah and Emily and Leah are in Seattle…" I didn't hear much after that. _Leah is coming, why is Leah coming? _I continued thinking crazy thoughts about why in the heck I was gonna be jammed in a small car with her for eight hours to and from Seattle.

"Hey, I don't really need to hear this, will you come outside, I wanna talk to you for a minute," Leah whispered, leaning over Seth.

"Uh…sure," I said, standing up. Seth eyed Leah like she was the newborn vampire he had fought last summer.

"Don't worry Sethy, I wont rip her to shreds," she said, holding the back door open for me. I swore that I heard a "yet" murmured under her breath, but I continued to just follow her outside. We walked a minute, silently, getting to the start of the woods, where she stopped, and sat on the ground. I shrugged and sat down facing her.

"Hold on, get up," she said. I just sighed and stood up, to where she had moved into the woods slightly behind a few trees. I looked at her for an explanation.

"Seth was watching," she explained. _Ah. _"Shows how much he trusts me with you."

"Well he's kinda like that with everyone," I said, "So…what did you wanna talk about?" There was a long moment of silent, I heard her take a breath.

"This is kinda hard but, just listen until I'm done please," she said, glancing back over her shoulder. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "When I heard about all this, the whole pregnancy thing, I got really mad." I scrunched up my nose, in confusion. She held up a finger, telling me to wait. "I got mad because, I was only thinking of my brother, and truthfully when I heard about it from Emily, I wanted, at first, to rip you limb from limb, knowing how much this would hurt my brother." I eyed her, my eyes a little too wide. "Its okay, I don't feel that way anymore. Emily told me what you said earlier, about how you didn't care about yourself, only Seth." I thought back, remembering my heated words earlier.

"Oh yeah," I said, remembering now. I still had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Well anyways, when she told me that, I realized that you really do love him, and that I haven't been very nice to you in the past," she said, pulling some grass up with her fingers," and I just wanted to say I'm sorry, because I mean, I just don't get the feeling of the whole imprinting thing, because I haven't yet, and probably never will."

"What are you talking about, never will?" I asked.

"I don't get my period anymore, so what's the point of me imprinting on someone, when I can't, produce more werewolves." I realized now why this situation hit home, now to her.

"Leah, I'm so sorry," and I could tell by the look in her eyes, she knew I meant it.

"Thanks, but it's no big deal really," she said, "but the thing that pisses me off the most you know? It's the fact that, if I hadn't become a werewolf, I would have a normal life, and the chance to fall in love with who ever I wanted, not having to worry that the next hobo that walks around the corner, is gonna send my heart into convulsions, writhing for his love. Not even you have a normal life, once someone imprints on you, it's hard to say no."

"Yeah, it is," I thought out loud, back to when Seth had first met me. "So when did you lose your…stuff, before you became a werewolf."

"About a week," she said, "that is the one thing that really sucks about this though, not having anyone to talk about it with."

"Well I will always talk with you if you want me to, Leah," I said. This was so weird seeing a sensitive side of Leah.

"Thanks, Hannah, you know it will be really good to have you as a sister," she said, than laughed.

"Yep, same here," I said, "well we should probably head back now, Seth is probably going crazy."

"Yeah I know," she said. "Hey, let's pull something funny, okay?"

"Okay. What?" I said. I loved doing things like this.

"Just do what I say, when we get there," she said, thinking in her head.

[Seth]

_Oh my god, I swear if Leah lets something happen to Hannah, I will personally murder her_, I thought.

"Seth, god calm down, they just went out to talk, girl stuff probably," Sam said, eyeing my leg bouncing up and down, nervously. Do to the fact I was causing the whole couch to vibrate, Paul was also looking quite annoyed.

"Sorry guys," I said, glancing back over my shoulder out the window again. I turned around, sighing, trying to focus on the football game that was on. A running back was making his way down the field, and was almost to the in zone.

"Come on, go, go GO!" Sam shouted. He made it, and slammed the ball into the grass. Paul and Sam stood up, high-fiving. During all the excitement, Leah walked in. _Without Hannah. _

"Where's Hannah?" I asked, eyeing Leah. She looked at the ground, and started squirming a little bit.

"Well, we were talking, and…things got out of hand…and well…"

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS SHE!!!!" I screamed, my hands shaking furiously, Sam and Paul grabbed me, and threw me on the couch, sitting on me.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Leah said now, her face looking weird. Like she was trying not to cry, or was fighting off a smile…

"Ta-Da!! Hannah said, as she leaped into the kitchen, "I'm sorry if we scared you so much Seth." I calmed instantly, even though I was still furious but for a reason I didn't want to rip Leah in two for.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I said, rubbing my forehead.  
"I'm Sorry Seth, but I know how to make it better," she said and winked. Sam shifted uncomfortably, and Paul rubbed his neck, looking down, Leah just sighed.

"Come on lets go," I said, pulling her towards the stairs, "Sam do you mind if we use your bed? Didn't think so, thanks!" Sam ran over to the bottom of the stairs where Hannah and I were standing, she looking a little afraid.

"Do you have anything you need out have here, we might be a while?" I said. Hannah blushed, and hit me in the chest. I heard her mutter "shit" and she was shaking her hand slightly.

"Come on, baby, let's go," I said, pulling her into Sam and Emily's bedroom


	3. Chapter 3

[Hannah]

_Oh my god, are we actually going to do this, NOW?_ I was going crazy in my head as Seth pulled me into Sam and Emily's bedroom. He slammed the door, and kissed me, hard. He stopped and started laughing loudly.

"You actually thought I was going to let you do this?" he asked, between breaths.

"Well…no not at first…but then when you kissed me like that…" I said, a silly smile lighting my face up. I sighed, and sat down on Emily and Sam's bed.

"Oh, sorry, Hannah, I didn't mean to make you all…anxious," Seth said, pulling me up from the bed, "But now, you need to go to sleep, because you have to get up early to go to the doctors."

[Seth]

Her face fell, and she sighed again. When she looked back up from the ground, she was bighting her lip and her eyes were beginning to water.

"What, what's wrong, did I hurt you?" I asked sitting her down on the ground.

"No I'm just…I'm just scared…about tomorrow," she said, "what if I really am pregnant?"

"Well chances are, luckily, that you aren't since you've taken all those tests, but you never know," I said, "If you are though, I promise I will be there the whole time."

"Seth, if I am, I'm getting an abortion, I don't want this kid, I'm only fourteen and I don't ever want anything to remind me of Michael," she said, wincing a little at the name, bad memories probably flooding her pretty little head. I hugged her softly, and she started crying a little. I sighed, because my hands started shaking and I had to push her away. I wanted so badly to hurt that kid who had cause her, this much pain.

"Seth, breath," Hannah said, feeling my hands shaking, "calm down, don't phase, I'll get hurt." My hands stopped shaking then. I didn't want to hurt her. Ever. I kissed her forehead, and smiled slightly. She smiled back, and then kissed me softly, her lips forming around mine. I laughed and picked her up and opened Sam and Emily's bedroom.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her hands around my neck.

"I told you, you need to sleep," I said, as I carried her down the stairs, where the pack plus Emily was carefully avoiding looking at us. "See you guys," I called over my shoulder as I opened the front door, grabbing Hannah's school bag off the floor. The door slammed shut and we heard Sam yell.

"There better not be any stains on those sheets up there!" I laughed, when I heard the soft sound of Emily swatting Sam. Hannah's face was red as I put her in my truck.

"Seth, where are we going?" she asked again.

"Shh," I said, turning the radio up. She sighed and turned her head to look out the window that seriously needed washed.

[Hannah]

_I know exactly where we're going_, I thought, _but look at him, thinking he's surprising me, he's so cute. _I sighed again as we turned down his street.

"I'm staying at your house?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Nope," he said. Ok now I really was confused, where the heck is he taking me. We made another turn and then another onto a dirt road now. I scrunched my eyebrows together, and Seth looked over and laughed at me. I smiled a little. "We're almost there," he said turning to look at me again.

"Do I have something on my face, or what?" I asked. He turned to me again, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" He asked.

"You keep looking at me," I said. He just rolled his eyes and looked back at the road. I shook my head, disbelief, and continued looking out the dirty window. We drove past where him and the pack go cliff diving all the time. I still had no idea where we were going.

[Seth]

_This is going to be amazing_, I thought. _But maybe I should wait, this isn't the best time. Oh, who cares. _ We were just past the cliffs, almost there. I found the turn off, marked by an old metal mailbox and drove onto the road I had painstakingly raked gravel over. She squinted her eyes and stretched her neck out trying to see further. We came around a bend, with a lilac bush growing that Emily had planted. The house came into view, and Hannah cocked her head to the side.

"Whose house is this?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders, and she looked at me like I was crazy when I stopped the truck and got out, coming around to her door. I opened the door and bowed. She got out uncertainly, and took my hand in hers. I walked her to the front step and nodded towards the handle telling her to open it. She walked to it and pulled. Nothing. She twisted it, and nothing. She turned towards me and said,

"What the heck are we doing, Seth?" I just looked confused and told her to try again. She pulled and twisted the handle and after a minute or two, I said,

"Why don't you use this?" I reached under a flower pot filled with marigolds, and took out a long handled, old-fashioned looking key. She grabbed it from me and stuck it in the door, and it opened automatically. She turned to me and looked like she thought I was crazy. I just folded my hands behind my back and smiled. She widened her eyes, and shook her head. "Well, go in, it's okay." She picked her backpack up off the porch and opened the door wider, keeping her eyes on me the whole time. She walked in and I followed her. Once we were both inside I shut the door, and grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. She gasped. We were standing in the living room which opened up into the kitchen. She dropped her bag and took a little step forwards, my hands still on her shoulders. The walls were painted a springtime yellow, and the ceiling a crisp white. The couches were second-hand but clean and large, and the kitchen had brand new appliances, but an old tile-top table, that I'm positive she recognized from her old house in Indianapolis, where she used to live before she came to La Push. I smiled as she ran her hands over it, and then looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Is this ours?" she asked in a wobbly voice. I smiled and nodded. She turned her back to me and looked at the big white fridge, where I had put two pictures up, one of me and her, and the other of the pack and Emily. She put a hand up to her mouth and smiled. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She was shaking her head.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" I asked.

"I love it, but how did you get it?"

I shifted my eyes back and forth, "What do you mean how did I get it? I bought it that's how." I smiled proudly.

"I mean, how did you afford it?" I didn't take it as an offense either, I knew what she meant.

"Well, I bought most of it, Emily and Sam bought all the appliances. They called it an early wedding gift." I kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do, really, I like it a lot, I'm just thinking, I'm fourteen Seth, you're seventeen, and we can't exactly live here legally."

"I know," I said, "Well I can, almost, anyways. So I'll just stay here by myself most of the time, which isn't that often, because I'm always at your house, or Sam's." She kissed me again, and I smiled. I pulled out a chair at the table for her and she sat down an amazed look on her pretty face. She ran her hands over the white tiles of her early childhood. I smiled as she looked around again. I kissed her flushed cheek, "You want something to eat?" She nodded. "Grilled cheese?" Another nod. I turned and opened the bottom of the oven where the pots and pans were stored. I got out a skillet and turned on the burner of the stove. I got everything else out of the fridge, and went to get the bread out of the pantry. "Oh, Hannah come here," I said. She walked in a daze over to me. "Look," I opened the pantry doors, and revealed a pantry with enough room to store food for about fifteen hungry werewolves, plus a small girl. She laughed at the large space filled with the basics. She picked up the bread and handed it to me.

"There isn't much here" she said.

"We'll go shopping later," I said, kissing her again. She blushed and sat back down at the table.

She sighed, "How did you get this table?"

"I asked your parents," I said, carefully.

"Oh," she said, "they know about this?"

I hesitated a little, "Yeah, they know. I had to tell them baby, so I could get the table for you, it was at some aunt's of yours."

"Oh, its okay, I love it. How did you know I wanted this."

I shrugged, "it's like in the background of every single picture of you when you were little, I just picked it out cause it always seemed like it was there. Every birthday, every Christmas card picture of you and your brother, it was always there." I turned away from the stove and got a blue plate down from the cabinet above the dishwasher.

"Thanks," she said, as I handed her the plate, and got milk and a glass out for her. I sat down next to her. " I like the plates and stuff, did you pick them out?"

I smiled sheepishly, "No, if I would have chosen everything this place would look like a box of crayons 'cause everything would be so mismatched. " I smiled at her and she smiled back and took a bite of her sandwich. "I picked out the wall color of the kitchen and the living room, and our bedroom, Emily picked everything else." She put everything down and stood up.

"I wanna see our room," she said. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Come on," I said, pointing to the hallway towards the back of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

[Hannah]

I followed him down the short hallway off the kitchen, next to the refrigerator. He stopped in front of a dark wooden door identical to all the others in the house. He turned, kissed me then smiled, and opened the door with a flourish.

"Madam," he said jokingly. I smiled, and then actually looked at our bedroom. I gasped.

"Oh Seth," I breathed out quietly. The walls were a Caribbean-style blue. The bed linens were a stark, clean white, with blue pillows that exactly matched the blue of the walls. There was a rattan chair with a white cushion on it in one corner, and a reading lamp beside it. On the wall at the foot of the bed was a 40 inch Plasma T.V. screen. Now I really was suspicious at how he bought all this stuff. "I still have no idea how you can afford this."

"Don't worry about it, just tell me you like it," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I just nodded. "The guys all pitched in for the T.V. They knew we might me kind of bored in bed for a while." I shook my head and punched him lightly, not wanting to hurt myself, in the stomach.

"That's your fault," I said, still looking around the room. "I think I'm gonna cry, really I do." I sat down in the chair in the corner and turned on the light. "I can't believe they all pitched in for that, it's so sweet. And so unlike some of them. A.k.a. Paul." Seth walked over to the espresso stained armoire and ran his hand across the top of it, his skin a perfect contrast to it.

"You know he really does like you," he said, looking at me reflected in the mirror above the armoire. I shrugged. "He just doesn't know how to talk to you like the other guys do." I ignored him and stood up opening a door I figured to be a closet. To my surprise, it was a bathroom. A big bathroom.

"Oh wow," I said, looking at the walls that were painted green and brown shower tiles to match. They looked expensive. I chewed on the inside of my mouth, worrying. It all looked so expensive. I opened another door and found the closet, a small walk-in one.

Seth was gone when I came out. "Seth?" I called out. I walked into the hallway and he was standing in front of another door, talking on the cordless phone. He held up a finger to me, telling me to wait. I leaned against the doorframe as he continued talking. He let out a big sigh.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute," he said, brusquely. "No it's okay, she'll understand." My stomach sunk.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He placed the phone back in its cradle and came over to me. HE ran a warm hand over my cheekbone. I shivered a little, and he grinned.

"I have to go, Sam needs to tell me something, in person," he said. I raised my eyebrows. He shrugged and said, "I have no idea, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Watch T.V. or explore the house some more." He grinned bigger so I did too. He kissed me on the forehead then on the lips. I lunged into him, taking what I could get, and he laughed. I did too. In a second we were both cracking up. He kissed me again softer, and said, "I love you."

"Love you too." I walked him to the front door and he ran out to the edge of where our grass ended and the forest started. He turned, smiled and waved before taking off into the forest. I smiled staring at the spot where he had disappeared for a minute longer before closing the door and going back to our room. I walked in then walked back out, restless. I opened the door next to our room and found a spare bedroom where Seth's computer desk was. My old treadmill was in there too. I had been complaining that I had no where to put it and wanted to get back in shape. Need to be able to keep up with my werewolves after all. I snorted. Yeah, like I would ever be able to keep up with any of them. I closed the door and moved on to the next one. It was painted pure white and nothing in there except for some paint cans, ladder and a drop cloth. I laughed and picked up the can of paint that was splattered with the blue from our room, and a brush and walked back through the house. I slipped on my shoes and walked outside, around our little jungle, out to the end of the road. I checked the numbers on the metal mailbox and they matched the wrought iron ones nailed to the porch post. 714, I thought, that's my house! Our house, mine and Seth's! I pried the lid opened and dipped the brush into the paint and started painting the mail box. I left the numbers showing but everything else was saturated in blue. I wonder if we even get mail up here. Who cares, it looks pretty. I heard a little rustling behind me and I spun around. Nothing. I shrugged and picked up the paint can from off the ground and jammed the lid back on. I stood up and hands wrapped around my eyes. I shrieked. Seth's rumbly laugh filled the forest.

"It's not funny you scared me!" I said indignantly. I flung the paint off the paint brush at him and he stopped laughing abruptly. I smirked at him.

"You're dead," he said in a monotone. I screamed and dropped the paint can and brush and ran back up the driveway. I ran as fast as I could but him being a werewolf, I had just made it past the lilac bush when he grabbed me around the waist and flung me onto the grass playfully. I squirmed as he held the paint brush over me, a big drop of paint hanging off the edge.

"No please, please no, I'm sorry," I screamed between laughing. He was laughing so hard too. Just before it dropped, he flung the brush into the grass and scooped me up. He kissed me then, passionately. My eyes were still open in surprise. I let them slide close and relish in Seth, my body melted up against his. He set me on the railing of the front porch and kissed me more, one hand on my back, seeming to keep me from falling, and the other in my hair, lost in it, blue paint getting rubbed off in it. His hands grasped my back and lifted me off the railing and carried me inside. I thought we were going for the couch but when he sat me down, and pulled his T-shirt off I saw the calming blue paint of our room before I closed my eyes again…


	5. Chapter 5

[Seth]

"Let's go out tonight," I said, sitting up. "So we can celebrate." Hannah stood up off the bed and stretched, raising her arms above her head.

"Kay," she said smiling at me. "I'm gonna get in the shower first, is that okay?" I nodded.

"Dress nicely, I'm taking you somewhere special." She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I smiled to myself. Then got up and went out into the living room thinking about the past 30 minutes we had spent making out on our bed. Hannah hadn't even tried to go farther. I was glad; I don't think I could've stopped her. I turned on the TV and flipped through the few channels we had. A few minutes later, Hannah came out wrapped in a towel, her hair messy and wet. I almost chocked she was so beautiful. She smiled when she saw me staring at her.

"Your turn," she sang. I got up to take a shower tousling her hair as I walked by. She giggled as she took her makeup bag into the powder room to put on make up and dry her hair. I jumped in the shower as fast as I could. I wrapped a towel around myself and grabbed some boxers out of the drawer.

"Hey Hannah?" I called out. No answer. She probably has her iPod on to loud, I thought shaking my head. I slipped on some jeans and walked out to the other bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Hannah? You ready?"

"Don't come in Seth, I'm serious," she said, "I'm almost done, just wait." I sighed and leaned against the door frame. A few minutes later, I heard her rip the curling iron cord out of the wall and mutter, "Shit" when it crashed onto the floor. I chuckled to myself. She opened the door and I stopped laughing. She was wearing a dark blue dress. It had ruffles all around it. She looked so beautiful. She smiled coyly, her dark lashes, lengthened with mascara, swept against her cheeks.

"You look amazing," I said kissing her. She smiled.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot too." I laughed. "Are you sure you feel okay?" She nodded.

"I don't think that doctor's appointment will be necessary, I feel so much better, and maybe it really was just a bug."

"Yeah but that test…"

"Yea I got one positive and three negatives," she looked at me in a know-it-all way, "what are the odds that I really am…pregnant." I rolled my eyes. "Besides if I were there would be no way I could fit in this dress." I laughed and held open the front door. She smiled and curtsied. I shook my head, smiling. She turned and walked out, and I smacked her butt. She turned to me, shock all over her face. I started whistling.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. She rolled her eyes and pointed for me to walk in front of her. I shrugged and walked out. As soon as I laid a foot on the grass my hair stood on end and my hands started shaking. Hannah noticed immediately.

"Seth what's wrong?" She moved closer to me instead of back, as she should have done. My hands stopped shaking even though the adrenaline pulsing through my veins was twisting my insides preparing for me to change into a werewolf. I shook that thought out of my head. Hannah was too close. She wasn't going to end up like Emily. I pushed her away. She looked a little scared. Something else caught my mind; she looked bored, like she was over all the drama. I almost laughed out loud. She was known as the Drama Queen at our high school. She would never be over drama, any of it.

"Someone's out here," I said through clenched teeth. "Damn!" Hannah jumped. "Sorry," I said, quickly, "go inside, I'll be back in a minute." She was about to shake her head no, but I gave her a look that said,_ Angry half-werewolf here, don't even _think_ about defying me. _She backed up slowly opening the door silently and standing just inside the screen door. I walked around the side of the house were I could faintly detect a hint of a human scent other than Hannah's. I was sure of that; it definitely was a pure human scent.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay, here's the dealio on this story for anyone who cares, which is probably no one since I'm so lazy and never updated!

Tonight I was up late writing, (haha what I haven't been doing for this story), part of my novel im working on. I've never called it that-a novel. That's a big scary word.

But tonight I finally reached page 100. WHOO! I've been working on this thing for about two maybe three? weeks, so I don't know if that's good or bad. You can decide. I personally am very proud of myself. Anyways.

My novel (eep!) was formed because of a dream. I hate HATE telling people this because, hello have you heard of Twilight? But the thing is, my dream wasn't a sparkly vampire in a lush meadow. It was a new vampire finding out how she died, and tracking down her killer. Plus she had a cute vampire boyfriend. Anyways I had to write it down.

So I guess Stephenie Meyers, I gotta give you props, because the whole thing about Twilight being because of a dream is what gave me the incentive to right this damn thing down, and now im very proud of it so thank you.

Well I was kind of just in an eh boring part writing and got side tracked and was thinking how loooooooooong it had been since I'd even signed onto Fanfiction…..so lo and behold I read back my story.

My Bella Got Sick story, just isn't enticing to me, never really was. I just couldn't get into it.

But I always have had that thing for Seth (not a big fan of the actor though!), so when I read this story again, I wanted to go back and save Hannah and Seth from their death beneath the keyboard.

As I was reading it though, I was horrified at all the errors and stupid sounding stuff. So now I'm getting to the dealio.

I'm going to go back and edit the first five chapters-they'll be pretty much the same just better.

Then I'll be updating a new chapter! I'm actually really excited!

So what I'm going to do, is create a whole new posting, calling it…In the Name of Love.

So seriously! If you liked the first crap I had up, you're going to love it when its actually good.

Just give me a few days and you'll be in for a treat!

Thanks!


	7. Authors note again sorry!

Okay I know I said I'd update this story, but it just didn't happen then. Now, it's summer again and I started going at it. And I realized, god this sucks. I started editing just for grammar and things like that, but now, it's practically a different story….so I'm going to repost it when I get done (what I do have done so far I'm reasonably satisfied with) under a new name. So if you're still interested fav author me so you can find the story! I imagine the first bit will be up sometime around 5 this morning….so look out for it :)


End file.
